Namine's Gift
by Tezbert
Summary: Krista asks Namine to give Roxas the gift of love. So she helps him remember memories that awaken his love for Axel. Oneshot Mild Snogging. AkuRoku Very mild NaminexReplica Riku


**Hey guys, took a break from Distant Rose to write a little something else. But like I said, DR will be making a comeback by next year. ^_^**

**I was reading a comic on deviantart and I got the idea for this short story. Thanks to Ile-o for her comic. Mine is a much more serious version of the event but the idea came from reading her comic page. Its only one page btw. This is my first time doing Akuroku but I hope I didnt fail. **

**Please dont flame. If you dont like it then why are you reading it? It kinda contradicts the fact that you claim to dislike it. Constructive critique is ok but no hating for hating's sake. **

**I do not own any of these characters, except for Krista, and will not be making any profit from the story. The story is a possible scene to a collab KH fancomic me and my friend, angelofblacksouls, are making. My half is KH Crystal Hearts and it leads to her half KH Desinty's Road. Please watch for it in the future. Its still in planning mode so dont get too excited. Her half can be found on deviantart as a comic form though. The new version will be including my half of the story so the one there now is not our collab story completely. A lot of it is but some things will be different. **

"I know this might sound strange to you," Krista said. "But that man cared deeply for you. The last time you saw him you where going to tell him how you felt about him."

Roxas stared at Krista with great confusion. He didn't seem to be able to remember any of the things this girl was telling him. How could he have loved someone with Axel's mentality. Someone who had treaten to take away something he was really fond of. To take away his friends. Pence, Olette, and Hayner. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder if the reason his heart ached when he saw him was because his heart remembered something that his mind didn't.

"Axel has always cared for you," Krista said. "He has to be the only one in the organization who did. Other than...."

She paused. She seemed to have caught herself from saying something she wasn't meant to mention. Krista didn't want to remind Roxas of Xion. He had suffered too much over her death. All she knew was that she wanted to make sure that Roxas was happy and the only way she knew to do this is by making him see that he had feelings for his friend, Axel.

"He will come to you," she said. "He will come and ask you to come back with him. That would be a good time to tell him how you feel."

With this she walked away as if she was trying to avoid something. Roxas stared at her as she disappeared then stood still thinking about what she had told him. Why couldn't he remember his friendship with Axel? Let alone his feelings for him. Then, just as suddenly as if he had always known, he had a memory of them sitting atop a tower, with sea salt ice cream. They were laughing and joking around. Then he remembered the night he had left the organization.

_"Who would miss me if I was gone,"Roxas asked._

_"I would," Axel said in a low voice._

Roxas' eyes filled with tears. Axel had really always been there for him. As far as he could remember he had always been there. Why wouldn't he have deep feelings for him? After all, he had been his only friend. His best friend. A noise came from behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Axel had appeared before him. Roxas turned to him.

"Axel," he called his name.

"You remember me," Axel asked surprised. "Well, that saves me the trou-" He stopped as he noticed Roxas was crying.

"Why are you crying," he asked.

Roxas remained silent for a few moments. He was trying to compose himself enough to respond to Axel's question.

"I remember who you are," he said. "You're-"

Axel stared at him a bit confused. He wasn't sure why remembering him would cause Roxas to cry. He wondered if maybe he had done something to hurt him. Something he hoped wasn't true. He cared about Roxas too much to ever want to cause him pain. Whether he meant to or not. It was already painful enough to have to kill him if he refused to come with him back to the organization.

"Axel you-" he tried to continue. "I love you."

Axel's stomach fluttered. He wasn't expecting Roxas to say that. He always knew how he felt for the much shorter blond but never in his life expected him to feel the same way. Not considering the fact that they were both males, and that neither of them was suppose to have the ability to love. They were nobodies.

"What," he asked wanting to hear him say it again.

Roxas walked up to Axel a bit hesitantly and looked up at him with even more tears in his eyes than before.

"Im telling you-," he continued. "I love you."

Axel stared at Roxas in shock. He couldn't think of what to say or what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Roxas by the wrist and pulled him into his arms. He hugged him really close. His eyes began to fill with tears as well.

"You idiot," he said. "Do you know how long Ive dreamth of you telling me that?"

They pulled away enough to look at each other. Axel place his palm on Roxas' chest and said, "I don't care what anyone says. I know you have a heart, and I love it."

He placed his other arm to Roxas' cheek and bringing his lips to his own, he said,"Ive always loved you."

They kissed...

Just out of view of them, Krista stood with Namine looking at the scene in front of them. Namine had her sketchbook in her hand with a picture of Roxas and Axel eating sea salt ice cream drawn on the opened page. She smiled and closed it.

"Thank you for helping him remember his past," Krista said. "Minus his memory of Xion."

"Id do anything to ensure Roxas' happiness," Namine said smiling. Krista stared at her concerned.

"Are you really ok with this," Krista asked. "I thought you loved Roxas."

Namine shook her head and said,"No, I love Roxas, but not the way Axel does. Besides..."

"Namine," came a voice from behind them. Namine turned and smiled as replica Riku stepped out from around a corner.

"I have my own special person," she said. Replica Riku walked to her and took her hand placing a kiss on it. All three turned to look at Roxas and Axel who held each other close and kissed like they were never going to kiss again.

******

**I really want this to be a comic. If anyone wants to make it into a comic for me feel free. Someday Ill make it into my own comic but until I have time then I would like to at least see it in comic form. :D I might ask my nobody, Andy, to do it cause i want to see it in her style most but anyone can do it. Just show me the link to the finished version and please dont claim my character Krista as your own. If anyone makes it into a comic and doesnt tell me I will assume you stole the idea. So please dont steal. **


End file.
